There are a number of challenges encountered in conventional scanning probe microscopy used in inspection of samples, such as integrated circuits and magnetic disks. First, different types of sensors are required to identify defects in a sample. After identifying certain defects, the sample may need to be relocated to another inspection instrument to further analyze other defects. The relocation of the sample would require additional time and effort to identify the original defects before further analysis may be performed. Second, in the conventional scanning probe microscopy, the structure that holds the sample and the structure that holds the sensors and optical system are integrated. As a result, movements and vibrations from the structure that holds the sample often introduce movements and vibrations to the structure that holds the sensors and optical systems. Thus, this problem causes degradation in quality of the inspection images of the sample. Third, in some of the conventional inspection instruments, stability of the conventional inspection instrument can be improved.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that can address the above issues of the conventional inspection instruments.